En el Amor y en la Guerra , no todo vale
by arni06
Summary: Fanfiction inspirado en Blair y el resto de personajes de Gossip Girl, sobre todo del tv show. Trasncurre durante los 5 años que pasan desde la boda de Blair y Chuck hasta el último capítulo 6x10 y POST 6 x 10. Blair y Dan.


_DISCLAIMER: _

_RELATO CLASIFICADO M(contenido adulto)_

_Gossip Girl y sus personajes, tanto de la serie como del libro no me pertenecen, pero al igual que el tv show lo hizo con el libro, me he inspirado en lo que nos han mostrado, tanto los actores como los guiones. Pienso firmemente que el guión se iba escribiendo sobre la marcha, por eso habían tantas desconcordancias con la relación Dan, Serena, Blair y Chuck. El final sólo tuvo 10 capítulos y no me gustó._

_Creo que por las interpretaciones que los actores nos mostraron son muy buenas, Ed, Leighton y Penn son magníficos actores, pues en la serie habían muchos primeros planos donde debían expresar con la cara más que con el cuerpo y eso les convierte en artistas realmente buenos, espero que todos los actores de esta serie desarrollen grandes carreras y los podamos ver en muchas más pelis y series. _

_Por supuesto mi final es Blair con Dan, porque ¿nadie se fijó en la cara de Dan cuando Blair les reúne en el 6x10 para decirles que se va a casar? ¿nadie vió como algunos miraban a Dan que ponía cara de estar molesto y triste? ¿Y durante y antes de la boda de Blair su cara fue todo un poema, mostrando pena cuando la oía hablar con Serena y cuando la vió alejarse con Chuck?. Yo creo que los guionistas y directores de la serie quisieron que los fans de Blair y Dan tuviéramos la sensación de que algo más puede llegar a pasar, a pedar de que 5 años después nos muestran una boda de Dan y Serena ¡!en casa de Blair! Sorprendente, porque ella no le saluda y porque hay un niñooooo, y ahí empieza a trabajar mi imaginación. _

_Este relato comienza 2 años después de los 5 años después del 6x10:_

Y 2 años más tarde, tras la boda de Serena y Dan, el pequeño Henry no estaba.

Cuando Dorotha entró en su maravillosa habitación, Henry ya no estaba en la gran cama, de madera exótica tallada a mano, en la que dormía. Dorotha entró en la habitación de Blair, sacudió su hombro suavemente y la despertó.

\- Henry no está en su cama, voy a buscar por el resto de la casa.

Blair saltó literalmente de la cama, Henry dormía en su habitación, solito, y si tenía que moverse llamaba a su madre, pero esta vez no estaba.

No encontraron a Henry por ningún lado y decidieron llamar a la policía.

El inspector y el resto de policías continuaron la búsqueda por todo el edificio sin éxito alguno, así que iniciaron las investigaciones y la búsqueda más allá del hogar materno.

\- ¿Dónde está el Sr. Bass?- preguntó el inspector a Blair.

Ella exhaló aire profundamente y respondió.

\- Se marchó hace 1 año, y ahora vive con…en …otra ….otro lado, voy a contactar con él ahora mismo.

Blair llamó a su familia y a Chuck, que por supuesto no descolgó el teléfono, después llamó a Serena.

Cuando Dan y Serena entraron en el lujoso salón de Blair, los policías comenzaban a irse para desplegar el dispositivo de investigación en la respectiva comisaria.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Blair?- preguntó Serena con cara de preocupación.

\- Henry no está – respondió Blair con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas- no puede haberse ido, alguien se lo ha llevado…no sé, Serena, no sé que voy a hacer sin mi hijo.

Serena y Blair se abrazaron mientras Dan era testigo de la escena, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo hacia Blair, ¿quién era él para dar un paso después de lo que hizo años atrás, antes de casarse con Serena?

_Flashback_

_Tres meses después de la boda de Chuck y Blair._

_Dan Humphrey acudió a un club de lectura con un grupo de autores invitados, en una de las más encantadoras librerías de New Jersey._

_Blair Waldorf acudió a una de las más encantadoras librerías de New Jersey para que uno de sus autores favoritos le firmara un libro._

_Y en el centro de la tienda, junto a una mesa enorme repleta de libros, Dan y Blair se encontraron de nuevo._

_ \- Humphrey….no sabía que, que estabas aquí._

_ \- !Ah claro!, y por eso has venido- dijo Dan en tono burlón arqueando una ceja y las manos en las caderas, totalmente desafiante._

_ \- Por favor, Humphrey, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguirte…..para que me firmes un horrible texto en el que me dejas como la peor harpía conocida desde la Odisea de Homero- le reprochó Blair entornando los ojos mientras avanzaba por el local hacía el grupo de escritores entre los cuales había el autor al que quería conocer._

_Pero Dan la sujeto del brazo._

_\- Espera Blair, ¿a qué has venido? … ¿a sabotearme?_

_Blair se giró sobre sus carísimos Manolo's y mirando a Dan fijamente a los ojos le contestó:_

_\- Eres egocéntrico y egoísta, siempre lo has sido y ni siquiera Serena es capaz de cambiarte….pero te aseguro que no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí firmando libros_

_\- Club de lectura- interrumpió Dan, que aún no había soltado el delgado brazo de Blair._

_\- Bien, lo que sea- continuó Blair- pero que sepas que no sabía que tu estarías, sólo me dijeron en las oficinas que Ross Henderson estaría hoy en esta librería y decidí venir…lo que sabía era que había llevado a su labrador, y ahora, si no te importa, suéltame el brazo porque tu mano está sudada y me estás dejando la piel pringosa._

_ \- Tu piel está pringosa- dijo Dan soltándo su brazo- porque te pones litros de crema._

_Dándose de nuevo la vuelta, Blair se adelantó hacia el Sr. Henderson, libro en mano, dispuesta a que le firmará el ejemplar, dejando a Dan con la palabra en la boca._

_Cuando terminó de charlar un rato con el escritor se marchó, sin dirigir ni tan sólo una mirada de despedida._

_Blair estaba triste, las cosas no funcionaban del todo bien con Chuck, así que decidió entrar en un café cercano a la tienda de libros y pedir un capuccino. _

_Sentada en una mesa al lado de una ventana, los cristales borrosos por la lluvía, el café y el libro, nadie, excepto Dan, sabían que esa era una de sus momentos favoritos, pero pronto iba a ser interrumpido._

La llegada de Dorotha a la gran sala hizo que las dos amigas terminasen su abrazo y prestaran su atención a la asistenta que traía noticias.

\- Señora – dijo Dorotha dirijiendose a Blair- el Sr. Bass ha llamado y dice que viene en una hora.

Una risita irónica salió de los labios de Dan, lo que obligó a Serena y a Blair a girarse.

\- Chuck vendrá- le dijo Serena a Dan- y espero que Nate venga pronto con Rayna, hemos de estar juntos ahora.

Incluso Rufus y su nueva esposa se habían desplazado al magnífico dúplex de los Waldorf.

\- Blair- dijo Rufus acariciando el hombro de la joven mostrándole su apoyo- Encontrarán a Henry, ya lo verás.

\- Gracias por venir Rufus, y gracias a todos- repuso Blair al ver entrar a Nate y Rayna.

\- Tienes el avión a tu entera disposión Blair. - Dijo Rayna abrazándola suavemente.

Nate se unió al abrazo, y Blair se sintió verdaderametne confortada por casi todos; sólo Dan no se había acercado.

Chuck llegó impecable, como siempre, su corbata en tonos rosas a juego con el pañuelo, su traje recién planchado de un tono gris irisado y su aroma especiado . La habitación se llenó de él y de su mirada oscura. Blair le miró y le pidió que se sentara a su lado. Chuck se acomodó en el sofá y mirando a Blair muy serio afirmó .

\- Has perdido a Henry su propia casa.

Nate escuchó el comentario y se adelantó hacia ambos, a Blair los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y casi sin poder articular palabra pidió disculpas y subió a su habitación; Serena y Eleanor la siguió mientras Dorotha miraba muy seria a Chuch y servía el té a los presentes.

Blair comenzó a llorar sobre la cama, la misma de la que había saltado apenas horas antes.

Serena y Eleanor intentaban confortarla, pero Blair les pidió que se fueran, no quería ver a nadie, quería pensar, sola.

_Flashback_

_En el tranquilo café de New Jersey, alguien decidió que el silencio había llegado a su fin._

_ \- ¿Puedo?_

_Dan estaba de pie, frente a su mesa, con un café en una mano y un libro en la otra._

_Blair suspiró resignada, sabía que Dan podía ser muy persistente, pero tampoco le vendría hablar de literatura un rato._

_ \- Siento haber sido un poco borde contigo- dijo Blair mientras Dan tomaba asiento._

_ \- Disculpas aceptadas- Dan respondió, con su consabida paternal superioridad._

_Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Blair inició una conversación._

_ \- Bueno Dan, supongo que tu club de lectura y la charla han terminado…¿de qué iban?_

_ \- Del amor, del amor verdadero, del amor de tu vida, del enamoramiento pasajero.._

_Blair le interrumpió._

_ \- Vaaaale Humphrey, ya sé cuantos tipos de amor hay, pero en la vida hay otras cosas importantes._

_ \- ¿Cómo qué Blair? ¿Qué puede haber más importante que el amor?_

_Dan la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Blair comenzó a sentir algo extraño, algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía , porque en los últimos meses, mirar a Dan le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón. _

Continuará…


End file.
